S'en aller doucement
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Harry retourne sur la plate-forme fantomatique où il avait parlé à Dumbledore la dernière fois (traduction)


_Voici une nouvelle traduction qui change un peu de ce que j'ai pu traduire d'habitude. J'ai particulièrement aimé la fin. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi :)_

 _Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers de Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, le texte est de BajaB, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé : Harry retourne sur la plate-forme fantomatique où il avait parlé à Dumbledore la dernière fois (traduction)

* * *

 **S'en aller doucement**

 **OoOoOo**

Harry marchait lentement dans la lumière vive, se retrouvant à nouveau seul sur la plate-forme fantomatique de la voie 9 ¾.

« Eh bien, c'est inattendu » dit-il à haute voix.

« Certes, depuis tout ce temps, Harry, tu as dû te demander si tu reviendrais ici à nouveau ? » demanda derrière lui une voix oubliée depuis longtemps.

Harry esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler.

« Professeur Dumbledore » dit-il avec une joie sincère. « Il est bon de vous revoir, monsieur »

Dumbledore retourna son sourire à Harry alors qu'il émergeait de la brume, sa silhouette se faisant de plus en plus consistante au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a plus besoin de m'appeler "Monsieur", Harry » fit le professeur. « Nous sommes, après tout, deux vieillards, maintenant »

« Vous serez toujours « Monsieur » pour moi, peu importe mon âge» rit Harry. « Et je ne me sens pas très vieux pour le moment »

En fait, Harry se sentait très jeune et assez en forme. Et il n'était pas aussi jeune que lors de ses dix-sept ans, quand il s'était retrouvé sur cette plate-forme fantomatique, mais il ne se sentait pas avoir 104 ans, qui était son âge réel. Il n'avait même plus de barbe, et se sentait assez étrange.

« En effet » convint Dumbledore solennellement.

Harry résista à l'envie de demander : « Comment vous sentez-vous ? », car c'était un peu inapproprié de demander ça à une personne morte depuis longtemps.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant, monsieur ? » questionna-t-il à la place. « Êtes-vous ici pour m'emmener ? M'emmener vers une nouvelle aventure ? »

« Ah, tu t'es donc rapidement décidé que c'était réel alors, et pas seulement « dans ta tête » ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton un peu taquin.

Harry se mit à rire encore.

« Non, monsieur, mais comme vous l'avez souligné, cela ne compte pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ici, vous êtes ici, et même si vous êtes le fruit de mon imagination, nous sommes tous les deux toujours ici »

« Je vois que tu as acquis une certaine sagesse » observa l'ancien directeur.

« Un peu » avoua modestement Harry. « Juste assez pour savoir quel fou je suis vraiment »

« Et cela te rend beaucoup plus sage que nombre de personnes, mon garçon, mais tout comme la dernière fois, j'ai un but. Je suis ici pour t'offrir à nouveau un choix »

Un jeune Harry aurait été stupéfait et confus, mais Harry ne l'était plus.

« Comme c'est intéressant » dit-il, remarquant que sa voix s'approfondissait, comme s'il devenait plus âgé. « Continuez »

« Tu es, en ce moment même, en train de mourir lentement dans ton sommeil » fit Dumbledore, annonçant la nouvelle d'un ton aussi doux que possible. « Mais la magie est une chose merveilleuse, et même si tu as sagement décidé de ne pas exercer le pouvoir des reliques que tu possédais, elles sont intimement liées à ta magie, à ton âme »

Harry soupira avec toute la fatigue du vieil homme qu'il était, et décida de s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs qui longeait la plate-forme.

« Tu es déjà au courant de ça ? » s'enquit Dumbledore, étonné par son manque de réaction.

« Je pouvais encore les sentir » expliqua Harry. « Même si je n'ai jamais utilisé la baguette de Sureau ou la Pierre de Résurrection à nouveau, et même après que j'ai donné ma cape à James, je sentais toujours leur magie, leur pouvoir, qui m'appelait. J'ai essayé de les ignorer et de ne pas y penser, mais ils étaient toujours là, en arrière plan. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore devinrent humides, et il alla s'installer à côté de Harry avant de poursuivre:

« Et, une nouvelle fois, tu as choisi de ne pas tendre la main et de les prendre. J'aurais voulu être la moitié de l'homme que tu as été, Harry »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Harry. « En quoi cela me donne-t-il le choix ? »

« Tu pourrais continuer » répondit Dumbledore, montrant un château de Poudlard blanc briller au loin. « Ou bien, tu pourrais revenir. »

« Revenir ? A la vie ? » demanda Harry. « Je pourrais choisir de ne pas mourir à nouveau ? »

« D'une certaine façon » dit Dumbledore.

« D'une certaine façon ? Comme sous la forme d'un fantôme ou d'autre chose ? » demanda Harry, atterré. « Ce serait terrible »

Durant toutes ces années à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais rencontré un fantôme qui ait été heureux d'être sous cette forme. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait souhaité.

« Non, Harry, non, pas comme un fantôme. Tu vois, tu ne pourrais pas revenir à ta vie, telle qu'elle est maintenant, mais tu pourrais revenir à une vie différente. »

« A présent, je suis vraiment confus » dit Harry, balançant brusquement ses jambes courtes d'avant en arrière sous le siège, comme le ferais un enfant. « Vous avez toujours été doué pour ça d'ailleurs. »

Il comprit alors qu'il était maintenant beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait été au début de la conversation, comme s'il rajeunissait de minute en minute.

Dumbledore lui offrit un autre de ses sourires, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

« T'es-tu déjà demandé s'il existait plus de mondes, que tu ne connaisses, Harry ? T'es-tu déjà demandé si les théories de Mme Weasley-Granger concernant le voile de la mort étaient en partie fondées ? »

« L'Hypothèse d'une Réalité Alternative ? » questionna Harry, fronçant les sourcils avec un air pensif.

Cela faisait plus de soixante-dix ans que Hermione avait étudié le voile de la mort dans le Département des Mystères et plusieurs possibilités lui étaient venues à l'esprit en ce qui concernait le sort de Sirius, sa préférée étant celle où le voile était une passerelle à sens unique vers un autre univers : une réalité alternative.

Rien de substantielle n'en était sortie, et Hermione s'était finalement tournée vers des zones plus productives, et plus d'enfants.

« Sa recherche était assez intrigante » admit Harry. « Elle a démontré la façon dont la magie déforme la réalité autour d'elle, et plus la magie est puissante, plus la réalité se tord. Ensuite, elle a prouvé que le voile est l'un des objets les plus puissants dans le monde magique »

Harry marqua une pause.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, attendant la suite avec intérêt.

« L'idée d'Hermione était que le voile a été construit à l'origine comme une passerelle vers un autre monde, vers une autre réalité. La mise en place de ce portail a libéré tellement d'énergie que tous les sorciers qui ont participé à sa création sont morts, et une partie de la ville a été détruite. Lorsque d'autres sorciers ont étudié le site de l'accident, ils ont trouvé des « trous » dans la réalité et ils ont pu voir à travers d'autres mondes. Dans certains ce ces mondes, ils ont vu des versions d'eux-mêmes.»

Harry sourit, imaginant ce qu'ont dû ressentir ces anciens sorciers, si c'est vraiment comme cela que c'est arrivé.

« Hermione pensait que la magie de ce portail pourrait être contrôlé, en ayant une puissance suffisante. Peut-être même qu'il aurait fallu plusieurs sorciers pour y arriver , mais ses hypothèses restent toujours infondées »»

« Je vois que Mme Weasley-Granger n'a jamais perdu sa capacité à te transmettre ses connaissances avec bien plus de succès que tes professeurs »

Harry se mit à rire, se trouvant encore plus jeune que tout à l'heure. Ses jambes touchaient à peine le sol maintenant.

« Elle était encore très autoritaire » déclara Harry d'un ton qui s'efforçait d'être léger, mais il sentit ses entrailles se nouer et son sourire glissa de son visage.

« Jusqu'à la fin » ajouta-t-il après une pause, se sentant soudain très triste et vieux, tellement vieux.

« Mais assez de cela » dit-il, caressant sa barbe qui était brusquement réapparue. « Vous voulez dire que les Reliques seraient assez puissantes pour contrôler le portail et m'envoyer vers d'autres réalités ? »

« Et si c'était le cas ? » demanda Dumbledore soudain sérieux. « Que ferais-tu si tu pouvais choisir une autre réalité ? Une réalité qui serait la même que celle que tu connais déjà, mais où tu te retrouverais plusieurs années en arrière ? »

« Comme si j'utilisais un super retourneur de temps » dit Harry. « Mais sans crainte de créer un paradoxe, parce que je ne viens pas de l'avenir de ce monde ? »

« Oui » répondit Dumbledore. « Ou peut-être que tu pourrais trouver une réalité où tes parents vivent, où il n'y a pas Voldemort ? Ou peut-être même une réalité où tu pourrais exprimer tes sentiments à une jeune Miss Granger, au lieu de la laisser à ton ami ? »

Harry ne dit rien, profondément plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Mais serais-je toujours moi ? Est-ce que je me souviendrais de tout ? »

« Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle tu ne le serais pas » dit Dumbledore. « Même si tu devais prendre la place d'une autre version de toi, ou combler un vide laissé par ton absence dans ce monde, tes souvenirs et tes pensées seraient toujours les tiens, ils sont rattachés à ton âme après tout. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence durant de longues minutes, leurs longues barbes se balançant dans la brise crée par la brume autour d'eux.

« Non » fit Harry après un laps de temps interminable.

« Non ? » répéta le vieux professeur, levant un sourcil.

« Non, je ne le ferais pas »

Dumbledore avait l'air surpris.

« Est-ce que tu ne nourris pas quelques regrets, Harry ? »

« Plus que quelques-uns » convint Harry, hochant la tête.

« Ne veux-tu pas corriger certaines erreurs, certaines que tu as faites et certaines que d'autres ont fait ? »

« Il y en a tellement à corriger. Tellement » fit Harry avec tristesse.

« Alors pourquoi renoncer à cette opportunité ? »

« Parce que mon tour est passé » répondit Harry. « Et il est temps de tirer un trait. Ce serait trahir les gens que j'ai laissé derrière, et ceux qui marchent devant moi »

« Mais tu serais en mesure de changer ce qui a été » tenta Dumbledore. « Tout ce qui a été le sera toujours »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Revenir en arrière, même si c'est dans une réalité différente, rendrait toutes mes décisions, et les décisions de tout le monde, sans valeur. C'est comme si tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait pour moi n'avaient pas compté, et ça, je ne le veux pas »

« J'ai eu ma chance, j'ignore si j'ai pris plus de mauvaises décisions que de bonnes. J'ignore si j'ai rendu la vie de nombreuses personnes mieux ou pire, ou si il n'y a eu aucune différence. Et, par Merlin, je ne sais même pas si j'ai fait un bon mari, un bon père, ou même un bon grand-père. »

« Ce que je sais, ce dont je suis absolument sûr, est que je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas savoir à quel point j'ai échoué. Je ne veux pas voir tous les défauts, et toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre »

« Si je fais cela, si je veux à tout prix « vouloir faire mieux, toujours mieux » cela pourrait être pire encore. Ça se trouve, je commettrais de nouvelles erreurs, qui me feront regretter mes anciennes décisions, alors je voudrais recommencer à nouveau, et peut-être...peut-être que j'échouerais encore et au final, je serais tellement fatigué que je finirais par abandonner »

« Je ne serais pas cet homme, Albus » dit Harry, sentant le poids de son âge glisser petit à petit. « J'ai beaucoup de regrets, mais j'ai vécu avec eux, et, maintenant, je vais mourir avec eux »

« En es-tu sûr ? » demanda Dumbledore, se levant du banc.

« Non » rit Harry, sa main, devenue soudain petite, prit celle du vieux professeur. « Pas vraiment, mais nous allons le faire de toute façon. Nous allons prendre le train une fois de plus »

« Très bien, mon garçon » dit-il, ses yeux pétillant gaiement.

Ensuite, tous deux se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers les les portes du train. La locomotive crachotait une épaisse fumée blanche qui obscurcissait tout.

« Est-ce que Ron va être là ? » demanda Harry, sa voix d'enfant résonnant en écho dans la brume. « Est-ce qu'il m'attend ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mon jeune ami. Je ne sais pas »

« Je pense qu'il sera là » fit Harry, avec l'assurance inébranlable d'un garçon de onze ans.

Et Harry Potter décéda dans la nuit, un doux sourire sur son vieux visage.

 **Finite Incantatem**


End file.
